It is common in a private or nursing home environment for residents to use conventional stand-alone walker or canes. These residents may temporarily require the assistance of a second person to sit or stand even when using the walker or cane. Such assistance is not always available and the infirm person must wait or attempt to do it themselves with possible falls or other consequences.